Przemiana
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Draco chce się zmienić. By to osiągnąć musi wyprzeć się wszystkich uprzedzeń, które wpajano mu od dziecka. Czy to zmieni jego stosunki z pewną gryfonką?


Każdy w Hogwarcie wiedział, że najgłośniejsze, największe i tym samym najlepsze imprezy urządzali ślizgoni. Krukoni woleli ciszę, Puchoni bawili się skromnie i miło, Gryfoni potrafili się bawić, to był fakt. Ale nie dorównali ślizgonom, którzy w tym momencie bawili się w swoim Pokoju Wspólnym. Nie była to byle jaka impreza, ale urodziny samego Księcia Slytherinu, Dracona Lucjusza Malfoya. Wszyscy poniżej piętnastego roku życia byli zmuszeni zostać w swoich dormitoriach, zaś starsi ślizgoni bawili się w najlepsze pijąc, tańcząc i poznając bliżej płeć przeciwną. Mieli szczęście, że ich opiekun domu ich faworyzował, nie robił również problemów z alkoholem.

\- No Smoku, wszystkiego najlepszego! Twoje zdrowie – powiedział zadowolony Blaise podając Draconowi szklankę z ognistą.

\- Dzięki Diable – powiedział ze swoim łobuzerskim uśmiechem odbierając trunek od przyjaciela i już chciał go wypić, ale zawahał się widząc błysk w oczach przyjaciela.

\- Niczym go nie doprawiałeś, prawda? – zapytał Malfoy podejrzliwie. Blaise zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to robić? Bo Ty w moje urodziny przetransportowałeś mnie śpiącego na stół nauczycielski, gdzie obudziłem się z wielkim kacem i dostałem szlaban do końca roku szkolnego? Nie jestem mściwy Smoku – zapewnił pijąc swoją whiskey.

\- Wiesz co, ja jednak podziękuje – powiedział odkładając swoją szklankę. Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak tam wolisz – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Draco – powiedziała z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem Pansy siadając Draconowi na kolanach.

\- Dzięki Parkinson – zamruczał obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Chyba jeszcze nie dałam Ci prezentu, prawda? -zamruczała mu w usta, na co westchnął z zadowoleniem. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło, każdy wiedział, że byli przyjaciółmi z korzyściami. Ze strony Draco był to tylko pociąg fizyczny, zaś Pansy zakochała się w nim, czego młody Malfoy nie dostrzegał.

\- Nie, ale wieczór się jeszcze nie skończył – uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, wkładając rękę pod jej bluzkę. Pansy zaśmiała się głośno odchylając po szklankę z ognistą, którą Draco wcześniej odłożył.

\- Przystopuj Smoku, wieczór dopiero się zaczyna – powiedziała rozbawiona przechylając szklankę tak, że upił łyka. Draco zaabsorbowany dziewczyną na jego kolanach nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co pije.

\- Mocny ten alkohol – potrząsnął głową po paru minutach.

\- Idź się połóż, prezent dostaniesz jutro – powiedziała Pansy przeczesując jego platynowe włosy.

\- Chcę dzisiaj, aż tak źle ze mną nie jest – powiedział całując ją po szyi, ale Parkinson pociągnęła go za włosy odsuwając jego głowę od swojej szyi.

\- Nie będę się z Tobą pieprzyć, jeśli Ty i tak nic z tego nie zapamiętasz, a na Twoje urodziny przyszykowałam coś specjalnego. Idź więc już spać, a jutro dostaniesz prezent – powiedziała całując go namiętnie. Draco jęknął czując to, ale niechętnie zgodził się i poszedł do swojego dormitorium.

\- Mówiłam Ci, że od Ciebie nic nie wypije – powiedziała Pansy siadając obok Blaisa.

\- Dzięki, że wkroczyłaś – uśmiechnął się zadowolony – Ale wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego mi pomagasz – przyznał przyglądając się dziewczynie.

\- Draco jest ślepy na moje uczucia, mam nadzieję, że to co przeżyje, pomoże mu zrozumieć lepiej co czuję – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- A więc zdrowie – powiedział uśmiechnięty Blaise podając jej drinka.

\- Naprawdę, istny z Ciebie Diabeł – powiedziała rozbawiona Pansy, na co zaśmiali się głośno.

XXXXXX

Głowa pulsowała mu niemiłosiernie. Nie mógł otworzyć oczu, ale wiedział, że musi udać się na lekcje. To, że rok temu odbyła się wojna i pokonano Voldemorta, nie zwalniało z egzaminów w tym roku. Z niechęcią zwlókł się z łóżka. Wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami udał się do łazienki. Dobrze, że znał swoje dormitorium na pamięć, bo inaczej z pewnością uderzyłby w ścianę.

\- Przecież nie wypiłem tak dużo – jęknął zapalając światło i spojrzał w lustro. Z jego gardła wydarł się głośny i przerażony krzyk. Nie patrzył już na przystojnego i wysokiego chłopaka z platynowymi włosami i szarymi oczami. Teraz był przynajmniej o głowę niższy niż wcześniej, miał lekki brzuszek sugerujący nadwagę, krótkie rudawe włosy i piwne oczy. Na całej jego twarzy widniały pryszcze, uszy odstawały, co od razu rzucało się w oczy. Zniknął przystojny chłopak, a pojawił się brzydal.

\- Co jest do kurwy nędzy?! – wrzasnął wybiegając z łazienki i szczypiąc się w rękę. Nic się nie zmieniało, więc to nie był sen.

\- Zabini – warknął z furią wybiegając ze swojego dormitorium i po chwili już stał w pokoju swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego w tym momencie chciał zabić gołymi rękoma.

\- Coś Ty mi zrobił?! – warknął z istną furią zwalając zaspanego Blaisa z łóżka. Zabini pokręcił głową chcąc się nieco rozbudzić i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Rozbawiony zaśmiał się głośno, wstając.

\- Taka mała zemsta za moje urodziny – powiedział z uśmiechem siadając na łóżku. Draco skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

\- Ok., w porządku. Tylko spokojnie. Czego użyłeś? – zapytał cedząc każde słowo z zaciśniętych ze złości zębów, które nie były już proste i białe, a krzywe i żółtawe.

\- Eliksir wieloskokowy, wziąłem włos jakiegoś mugola. Najbrzydszego jakiego udało mi się znaleźć – powiedział wzruszając ramionami, a Draco odprężył się oddychając z ulgą.

\- Eliksir wieloskokowy? Czyli przestanie działać w ciągu godziny? – zapytał z ulgą, a Blaise pokręcił głową dumny z siebie.

\- Zwariowałeś? Co to by była za zemsta, gdyby to trwało godzinę? Ukryłbyś się w pokoju i tyle. Jestem ślizgonem, Smoku. To będzie się utrzymywać tydzień – powiedział Blaise zadowolony. Draco zbladł patrząc w lustro.

\- Tydzień? Nie ma mowy, żebym się tak pokazał ludziom – jęknął patrząc z obrzydzeniem na swoje rude włosy.

\- Hej, jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc nie zrobiłbym Ci AŻ takiego świństwa. Nie musisz mówić, że Ty to Draco Malfoy. Poprosiłem Snapa, żeby mówił, że jesteś jego asystentem. W końcu, czego by nie zrobił dla chrześniaka? – zapytał wzruszając ramionami. Draco odwrócił się zdezorientowany.

\- Jeśli mogę się przedstawiać jako kto inny to co to za zemsta? – prychnął krzyżując ramiona na torsie.

\- Zobaczysz jak to jest żyć w ciele brzydala – powiedział Blaise idąc do łazienki.

\- Kretyn – westchnął Draco patrząc za przyjacielem.

XXXXXX

Nie wierzył, że będzie źle. Jedyne co zafundował mu Blaise to wolny tydzień od nauki, tak przynajmniej sądził. Szedł dumnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. A przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że jest to jego dumny krok. Teraz, kiedy był niższy i miał krótsze nogi wyglądało to bardziej pokracznie. Wszystkie dziewczyny się za nim oglądały. Przywykł do tego, ale teraz było inaczej. Zamiast tęsknych westchnień widział skrzywione miny pełne obrzydzenia. Nie czuł się z tym zbyt komfortowo. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali rozglądając się. Zauważył Blaisa uśmiechającego się do niego, Pansy patrzącą na niego z wyraźnym zdziwieniem i skrzywieniem. Szybko odwrócił głowę zirytowany, nie chcąc patrzeć na swój stół. Jego spojrzenie padło na stół gryfonów i pewnego rudzielca. Draco z niechęcią zauważył, że jest podobny do Weasleya.

\- To pewnie przez te rude włosy – mruknął idąc do stołu nauczycielskiego. Jako asystent Severusa, to właśnie tam miał jadać przez następny tydzień.

\- Nie wierzę, że zgodziłeś się pomóc Blaisowi wuju – wysyczał siadając obok Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus spojrzał na niego z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Zrobiłeś się w ostatnim czasie zbyt pewny siebie. Czas Cię trochę utemperować – powiedział złośliwie. Draco wściekły wziął się za jedzenie.

\- Severusie nie widzę Dracona Malfoya. Czyżby tak bardzo zabalował wczoraj na swoich urodzinach? Mówiłem Ci, że trzeba ograniczyć swobodę w domu węża – powiedział Dumbledore do profesora Snapa, a Draco przestał jeść nadstawiając swoich odstających uszu.

\- Nic podobnego dyrektorze. Pan Malfoy pojechał na tydzień do domu, dałem mu zgodę – powiedział Severus chłodno jak zawsze.

\- Rozumiem, ale mógł poczekać do przerwy świątecznej, niedługo przecież będzie – powiedział Albus przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem skrzywionemu rudzielcowi siedzącego koło Severusa.

\- Wiesz, że to rozpuszczony bachor – powiedział Snape i spojrzał na Dracona, który warknął groźnie – Wybacz, nie przedstawiłem Was sobie. Dyrektorze to Dracon Peetrus, mój nowy asystent – przedstawił młodego Malfoya, który patrzył na Severusa kpiąco.

\- Nie mogłeś się wysilić i dać mi nowe imię? Nie chcę, żeby ktoś odkrył prawdę – syknął cicho.

\- Spokojnie, nikt niczego się nie domyśli – mruknął Severus. Albus przyglądał się im z zaciekawieniem.

\- Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor. Miło mi Pana poznać, Panie Peetrus – powiedział rozbawiony Dumbledore. Draco zły kiwnął głową w geście przywitania. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dyrektor wie, kim jest naprawdę.

XXXXXX

Jako asystent Severusa musiał być na każdej jego lekcji. Nie spodziewał się tego, myślał, że to tylko wymówka, a sam będzie miał tydzień błogiego lenistwa. Niezadowolony z tego faktu siedział koło biurka nauczyciela eliksirów i patrzył na siódmo rocznych gryfonów i ślizgonów. Ważyli dziś eliksir żywej śmierci.

\- _Ważyłem go w domu, dałbym sobie z nim spokojnie radę. No i chociaż raz byłbym lepszy od Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko_ – pomyślał skrzywiony patrząc na Hermionę Granger, która z dokładnością i skupieniem przygotowywała swój eliksir. Czytała z uwagą instrukcję i wstała chcąc iść po brakujący składnik. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost na niego. Draco chciał odwrócić głowę, kiedy to się stało. Uśmiechnęła się. Hermiona Granger uśmiechnęła się miło do niego. Wiedział, że ona nie wie do kogo naprawdę się uśmiecha, ale przecież był brzydalem. Dziewczyny unikały go teraz szerokim łukiem, posyłając w jego stronę tylko spojrzenia pełne niechęci. Ale nie uśmiechy. Zaskoczony nie zareagował, nie odpowiedział uśmiechem, a gryfona udała się do półki po brakujący składnik i wróciła do ważenia eliksiru.

\- _To było…. Interesujące_ – pomyślał nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. Severus widząc, że jego chrześniak się nudzi dał mu do sprawdzania eseje pierwszorocznych, co całkowicie pochłonęło uwagę Dracona.

\- Straszny brzydal, może dlatego Snape przyjął go na asystenta. Bo sam nie grzeszy urodą – szepnął Ron do Hermiony, która czekała aż eliksir przybierze odpowiedzi kolor.

\- Ron jak możesz tak o kimś mówić? Może jest miły i sympatyczny. Nie można oceniać po wyglądzie – szepnęła do przyjaciela, nie spuszczając wzroku z eliksiru.

\- Miona ma rację Ron. Ale musisz przyznać Hermiono, że ten cały asystent Snapa nie jest zbyt urodziwy – powiedział Harry patrząc z rozpaczą na swój eliksir, który był krwistoczerwony, podczas gdy powinien zmieniać barwę na czarną. Hermiona podniosła głowę przyglądając się sprawdzającemu eseje chłopakowi.

\- Nie jest zbyt przystojny – przyznała z niechęcią – Ale ma ładny uśmiech – dodała widząc, jak uśmiecha się delikatnie nad głupotą, którą wypisał jeden z uczniów.

\- Cała Miona, zawsze miła – powiedział Ron przewracając oczami. Hermiona zaśmiała się i przelała swój eliksir do fiolek. Idealna barwa, idealna konsystencja. Cała Hermiona Granger.

XXXXXX

Po skończeniu zajęć i obiedzie wałęsał się sam po korytarzach. Teraz, kiedy nie był Draco Malfoyem, nie mógł tak po prostu wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

\- Dobrze, że to tylko tydzień – westchnął wychodząc na świeże powietrze i uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko widząc grupkę dziewczyn.

\- Witam piękne panie – zamruczał podchodząc do nich. Spojrzały na niego z odrazą, a ten przeklnął się w myślach za swoją głupotę. To był odruch.

\- Spadaj krzywo ryju – powiedziała jedna z nich. Draco spojrzał na jej szatę. Ślizgonka. No tak, po nich nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Jak w ogóle śmiałeś się do nas odezwać? – warknęła druga. Draco zaśmiał się słysząc to. Było to komiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ta, która się właśnie odezwała, gościła w jego łóżku jeszcze parę nocy temu.

\- I co się tak śmiejesz? Nie dość, że brzydki to jeszcze głupi – mruknęła pierwsza. Draco chciał się już odezwać, ale ktoś go ubiegł.

\- Przestańcie. Jak śmiecie się do niego tak odzywać? Nie nauczono Was, że nie ocenia się książki po okładce? Spójrzmy na Was. Piękne, a zepsute – warknęła Hermiona podchodząc. Ślizgonki spojrzały z odrazą na Hermionę, ale nie śmiały się przeciwstawić z uwagi na lśniącą odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, która widniała na szacie gryfon ki i odeszły bez słowa. Draco odwrócił się do Hermiony.

\- Nie potrzebowałem Twojej pomocy – powiedział z niechęcią. Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

\- Wiem, ale nie mogę patrzeć jak ktoś kogoś krzywdzi. Słowa mogą bywać boleśniejsze od rękoczynów – powiedziała wyciągając do niego rękę – Hermiona Granger – przedstawiła się z uśmiechem. Draco spojrzał na jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Jedyne co przeszło mu przez myśl to _„Szlama"._ Może i wojna się skończyła, ale on nie wyrzekł się wpajanych mu wartości. Przemógł się ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Draco Peetrus – powiedział i zabrał szybko dłoń, wycierając ją dyskretnie o szatę. Gryfonka nie zauważyła tego, przyglądając mu zdziwiona.

\- Nie wiedziałam, ze to imię jest tak popularne w świecie czarodziei – powiedziała zaciekawiona. Draco skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Bo nie jest – warknął odchodząc, ale Hermiona poszła za nim.

\- Dziwne. W naszej szkole też jest chłopak o tym imieniu – powiedziała idąc koło niego. Draco uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- Tak, słyszałem o nim. Draco Malfoy. Podobno jest przystojny, inteligentny, świetnie gra w quidditcha, wszyscy go lubią – powiedział zadowolony i obrzucił Hermionę zirytowanym spojrzeniem kiedy parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Kto Ci nagadał takich bzdur? – zapytała rozbawiona dotykając jego ramienia. Draco spiął się czując to i odskoczył od niej z warknięciem, czym całkowicie zbił ją z tropu i młoda gryfona przestała się śmiać patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Nie lubię kiedy ktoś mnie dotyka – wysyczał. Hermiona zarumieniła się spuszczając głowę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze. Zaległa między nimi niekomfortowa cisza. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. On z nieufnością i niechęcią, ona z niepewnością i zmartwieniem.

\- Pójdę już – powiedziała przerywając ciszę. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami i odszedł.

XXXXXX

\- Ronaldzie Weasley, nie sprawdzę Ci eseju, gdyż przypominałam Ci o nim od miesiąca, a trzeba go oddać jutro. Nie mam teraz na to czasu, trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej – powiedziała ostro Hermiona, patrząc znad książki na przyjaciela. Harry uśmiechnął się słysząc błagania Weasleya i odwrócił wzrok od wesoło buchającego ognia w kominku znajdującego się w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów.

\- Miona i tak wiemy, że się ugniesz – zaśmiał się Harry. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Nie znoszę Was – westchnęła biorąc od Rona esej.

\- To nieprawda, kochasz nas. Kochałabyś nas nawet gdybyśmy wyglądali jak ten cały Peetrus – zaśmiał się Ron siadając obok przyjaciółki.

\- Przestań czepiać się tego jak on wygląda Ronaldzie, bo inaczej nie sprawdzę Ci eseju – powiedziała ostro Hermiona.

\- Czemu Ty go tak bronisz? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry. Gryfonka westchnęła patrząc na nich.

\- Zanim kogoś ocenicie, spróbujcie najpierw poznać tę osobę. Kto wie, może Was zaskoczy – powiedziała i wzięła się za sprawdzanie eseju Rona, który wymienił się spojrzeniami z Harrym. Hermiona broniła każdej istoty, która była gnębiona lub wykorzystywana. Przykładem tego był W.E.S.Z., który niestety okazał się kompletną porażką.

\- Bronisz go, ale może okazać się też dupkiem. Tez go nie znasz. Stawiasz się za nim, bo jest brzydki. Zachowujesz się tak samo jak my, tylko odwrotnie –wytknął Harry. Hermiona otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Harry miał rację.

\- Nie rozumiem. Jak to odwrotnie? – zapytał zagubiony Ron.

\- Po prostu nasza Mionka nie różni się tak bardzo od nas Ron – zaśmiał się Potter. Hermiona zacisnęła usta ze złości.

\- Poznam go, jeśli okaże się miły, przestaniecie go obrażać – powiedziała zła.

\- W porządku. Jeśli okaże się jednak tak brzydki w środku jak na zewnątrz to będziesz milczeć, gdy będziemy o nim mówić takie rzeczy jak wcześniej – zaproponował Harry. Hermiona kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

XXXXXX

Weszła do biblioteki i jak zwykle udała się do swojego ulubionego stolika. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o wczorajszej rozmowie z przyjaciółmi na temat nowego asystenta profesora Snapa. Nie była pewna tego czy dobrze robi broniąc go. Na błoniach nie wydawał się zbyt miły. Usiadła z westchnięciem na swoim stałym miejscu i rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Jak zwykle, większość to Krukoni. Biblioteke jest zwykle zawalona tylko w okresie końca roku szkolnego, kiedy to każdy nadrabia stopnie. Teraz jednak panowała tu cisza i spokój. Zostawiła swoją torbę na krześle i poszła do regału szukając książki o goblinach.

\- Nie ta, ta też nie, ta jest nudna, tą czytałam – mruczała przejeżdżając palcami po książach.

\- Merlinie, znasz wszystkie książki na pamięć? – usłyszała zirytowany głos. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

\- Odwal się Malfoy, nikt Cię nie pytał… - zacięła się odwracając i widząc asystenta Severusa. Oboje wydawali się zdziwieni.

\- Jestem Peetrus, nie Malfoy – Draco niemal warknął nie chcąc zostać rozpoznanym. Hermiona zmieszała się kiwając głową.

\- Przepraszam, masz podobny głos do Malfoya – powiedziała i odwróciła się szukając dobrej książki. Draco westchnął i podał jej jedną z lepszych książek o goblinach.

\- Weź tą, jest ciekawie napisana, jedna z lepszych książek jakie powstały o goblinach – powiedział wręczając jej ją. Na twarzy Hermiony wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, wiedziałam, że jesteś miły – powiedziała zadowolona, nie mogąc się doczekać min Harrego i Rona, kiedy im o tym powie.

\- Nie robie tego dla Ciebie, tylko dla siebie. Twoje włosy zasłaniają widoczność na szerokość prawie całego regału – powiedział sarkastycznie, przeklinając swój obecny wzrost. Był teraz może z dwa centymetry wyższy od Hermiony, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości przerastał ją spokojnie o głowę. Z twarzy Hermiony zniknął uśmiech i odsunęła się dając dojście Draconowi do książek.

\- Pomóc Ci znaleźć jakąś książkę? Jestem obeznana jeśli chodzi o bibliotekę hogwarcką – zaproponowała miło.

\- Nie wątpię – zakpił pod nosem.

\- Czego szukasz? – zapytała udając, że nie dosłyszała co powiedział.

\- Książki o eliksirze wieloskokowym – mruknął. Z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że z jej pomocą pójdzie mu szybciej.

\- Chodź, to nie ten dział – uśmiechnęła się łapiąc go za dłoń. Syknął wyrywając ją szybko i wycierając dłoń o szatę.

\- Nie jest brudna – powiedziała zdziwiona widząc to.

\- Jest pokryta szlamem – warknął. Hermiona cofnęła się, a w jej oczach pojawił się ból.

\- Nie powinno się kogoś oceniać po statusie krwi. Nie jestem gorsza, tylko dlatego, że moi rodzice to mugole – warknęła starając się powstrzymać łzy, co zdziwiło Dracona. Hermiona zwykle nie reagowała płaczem, nie od drugiego roku. Była odporna na szyderstwa Malfoya, ale nie na kpiny i obelgi Peetrusa.

\- Tacy jak Ty to pomyłki, które powinno się eliminować. Ostatecznie zgodziłbym się na zrobienie z Was służących dla czysto krwistych. No wiesz, coś jak skrzaty – powiedział z uśmiechem pełnym samozadowolenia. Hermiona zszokowana podeszła do niego i uderzyła go w twarz z otwartej dłoni. Draco skrzywił się dotykając policzka.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Jeśli tak właśnie postrzegasz świat to naprawdę mi Ciebie żal - powiedziała szczerze, wycierając szybko policzki, po których spływały łzy.

\- Czyżby? I właśnie dlatego wypłakujesz sobie teraz oczy? A może dlatego, że w głębi serca, wiesz, iż mam rację? – zapytał podchodząc do niej. Odsunęła się od niego, aż poczuła opór w postaci regału. Draco podszedł do niej patrząc jej w oczy, ale uważał, aby jej nie dotykać.

\- Płaczę nad Tobą – szepnęła, czym całkowicie zbiła go z tropu i oddała mu książkę, którą jej dał. Przez niego nie miała już głowy na czytanie dzisiaj. Wróciła do swojego stolika biorąc torbę i opuściła bibliotekę. Draco patrzył za nią zamyślony i spojrzał na swoją dłoń, którą wcześniej dotknęła. Nic na niej nie było, ale mimo to czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę natychmiastowego umycia się. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i również wyszedł z biblioteki zmierzając do swojego dormitorium.

XXXXXX

Następne dwa dni minęły podobnie jak dwa pierwsze. Spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia, niechęć do rozmowy z nim, śmiechy za jego plecami. Ta sytuacja była dla Dracona bardzo znajoma, tylko, że zwykle był po drugiej stronie i to on się naśmiewał szydząc z ludzi. Nikt nie chciał z nim rozmawiac, nieważne czy zaczepiał ślizgonów, puchonów czy krukonów. Przełamał się i próbował nawet rozmawiać z gryfonami. Niektórzy nie byli niemili, ale i tak wykręcali się od rozmowy z nim udając, że mają coś do zrobienia, albo potakiwali mu z uśmiechem, ale nie wdawali się w rozmowę, nie chcąc go zachęcać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyna osoba, która chciała z nim rozmawiać to Hermiona Granger. Osoba, której się brzydził i którą gardził. Miał być w tym ciele jeszcze przez trzy dni. Trzy dni, które dla niego wydawały się wiecznością.

\- To jakiś koszmar. Długi, niekończący się koszmar – powiedział siedząc w Wielkiej Sali przy stole nauczycielskim

\- Nie przesadzaj Draconie, tydzień prawie minął – powiedział Severus patrząc na swojego chrześniaka. Nie okazywał uczuć, ale zależało mu na dobru Dracona. Młody Malfoy był dla niego ważny, traktował go chwilami jak własnego syna.

\- Każdy dzień ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Te kpiny, to jak na mnie patrzą… Oni wszyscy się zachowują jak… jak… - powiedział krzywiąc się i szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Jak Ty? – zasugerował Severus. Malfoy spojrzał an niego spod byka.

\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć „Oni wszyscy zachowują się jak pozbawione uczuć kreatury" – mruknął Draco widelcem bawiąc się jedzeniem. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Na jedno wychodzi – powiedział, a Draco nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem jak musi się czuć osoba po drugiej stronie –powiedział Draco patrząc na uczniów.

\- Może wyciągniesz wnioski z tego doświadczenia – powiedział Severus przyglądając się chrześniakowi.

\- Jest… Jest jedna osoba, która chciała ze mną rozmawiać – powiedział niepewnie.

\- Naprawdę? No proszę, a więc Twoje pokolenie nie jest tak do końca zepsute. Kto to, jeśli można wiedzieć? – zapytał zaciekawiony Snape.

\- Granger – westchnął Draco obserwując gryfonkę śmiejącą się z przyjaciółmi przy swoim stole.

\- Nie jestem zbytnio zaskoczony – przyznał Severus.

\- Tak, tylko że ją zbyłem. Nie, inaczej. Obraziłem ją, a wręcz zmieszałem z błotem – powiedział uśmiechając się z nutką dumy. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego wuj spojrzy na niego tak jak patrzą wszyscy uczniowie: z odrazą.

\- A dlaczego to zrobiłeś, jeśli jako jedyna była dla Ciebie miła? – warknął. Draco zmieszany wyprostował się. Nieczęsto Severus Snape się na niego złościł.

\- No… Bo, w końcu… No, to jest przecież szlama wuju – powiedział i syknął kiedy Severus złapał go boleśnie za ramię.

\- Nie życzę sobie, abyś używał takiego słownictwa Draconie, czy to jasne? Wiem, że takie wartości wpoił Ci ojciec, ale Czarny Pan został zniszczony, a Lucjusz gnije w Azkabanie, właśnie za postrzeganie świata tak jak Ty. Mugolaki nie są od nas gorsi. Patrząc na oceny Panny Granger, patrząc na to, że jako jedyna się do Ciebie odezwała, śmiałbym powiedzieć, że są lepsi od zapatrzonych w siebie arystokratów – wycedził ze złością. Draco wyrwał mu swoje ramię rozmasowując je obolały.

\- Nie łatwo jest wyprzeć się temu, w co wierzyło się całe życie – powiedział cicho Draco.

\- To prawda, nie jest to łatwe, ale też nie jest niemożliwe – powiedział i wziął się za jedzenie. Draco pogrążony w myślach ponownie spojrzał na Hermionę, która wyczuwając, że ktoś ją obserwuje rozejrzała się i w końcu spojrzała na niego. Nie uśmiechnęła się jak w Sali od eliksirów, tylko odwróciła wzrok skupiając całą swoją uwagę na pucharze z sokiem dyniowym.

\- Nie jest to niemożliwe –szepnął powtarzając nieświadomie słowa Severusa, który uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem.

XXXXXX

W piąty dzień egzystencji w tym obcym dla niego ciele, postanowił wziąć sobie słowa wuja do serca i postarać się przełamać swoją niechęć do osób nieczystej krwi. Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej niż by się spodziewał. Zauważył Hermionę w Hogsmeade, ale bez Pottera i Weasleya. Zwykle uczniowie wybierali się do miasteczka w grupkach, ale młoda gryfona szła sama oglądając wystawy sklepów. Westchnął zbierając się w sobie i podszedł do niej.

\- Szukasz prezentów gwiazdkowych? – zapytał starając się mówić miłym tonem. Nawet on wyczuł jaki jest fałszywy. Człowiek nie zmienia się z dnia na dzień.

\- Nie boisz się ze mną rozmawiać? Wiesz, jeszcze Cię dotknę i ubrudzę szlamem – mruknęła patrząc na niego.

\- Od tego są kąpiele – powiedział zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Hermiona skrzywiła się odchodząc szybko.

\- Poczekaj! To mi się wymsknęło, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć – powiedział wyciągając rękę, aby ją zatrzymać, ale zatrzymał ją w połowie. Było za wcześnie. Ze wstrętem, który starał się ukryć, cofnął dłoń.

\- Nie chciałeś, a jednak to zrobiłeś. Czego Ty chcesz? – zapytała zła odwracając się do niego.

\- Byłaś jedyną osobą, która ze mną rozmawiała. Ktoś zwrócił mi uwagę, że nie zachowałem się w stosunku do Ciebie odpowiednio. Nie myśl sobie, że to przeprosiny. Tak mnie wychowano i postępuje tylko zgodnie z tym czego mnie uczono. Chciałbym jednak zmienić swoje postrzeganie na świat – powiedział. Dużo łatwiej było mu się chociaż trochę otworzyć, kiedy nie był pod swoją prawdziwą postacią. Hermiona nie wyczuwając fałszu z jego strony podeszła do niego bliżej. Stanęła jednak w miejscu widząc, że spina się i krzywi.

\- Spokojnie, nie dotknę Cię – szepnęła, a on momentalnie się rozluźnił. Sprawiło jej to przykrość, ale z drugiej strony, to nie była jego wina. Jeśli rodzice wpajali mu takie wartości nie dziwiło jej to jak się zachowuje.

\- Masz ochotę na piwo kremowe? – zapytał przełamując się. Odetchnął cicho z ulgą widząc, że uśmiecha się do niego niepewnie.

\- Jasne. Ale Ty stawiasz – powiedziała zadowolona, na co przewrócił rozbawiony oczami.

\- Niech Ci będzie Granger, chodź – uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poszedł z nią do trzech mioteł. Zamówił dwa piwa kremowe i usiadł z nią przy stoliku. Między nimi zaległa cisza i żadne nie wiedziało jak ją przerwać. Przyglądali się sobie jakby badając reakcje i odruchy tej drugiej osoby. Byli wobec siebie ostrożni i rozumieli nawzajem swoje zachowania.

\- Jak Ci się pracuje u profesora Snapa? – zapytała przerywając ciszę. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie był to najciekawszy temat do rozmowy, ale sam niczego innego nie wymyślił, więc postanowił tego nie komentować.

\- W porządku. Severus Snape to niesamowity człowiek, którego podziwiam i szanuję. To zaszczyt móc u niego pracować – powiedział odbierając od kelnerki piwa kremowe, które podała im do stolika.

\- To prawda. Mam nadzieję, po szkole zacząć u niego praktyki. Chciałabym zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów – powiedziała Hermiona z ekscytacją.

\- Naprawdę? Ja też chcę podjąć u niego praktykę – powiedział szczerze, patrząc na nią zdziwiony.

\- Domyśliłam się, skoro podjąłeś pracę u profesora Snapa. Lepszego mentora nie można znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że mnie przyjmie na praktykę. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił – westchnęła cicho, biorąc swoje piwo i upijając trochę.

\- Mi obiecał już, że mnie przyjmie. Tyle, że nie na Mistrza Eliksirów, a Obronę Przed Czarną Magią – powiedział patrząc na jej wąsy z piany, których nie była świadoma.

\- No tak, zapomniałam, że ma dwa tytuły. To niesamowite ile osiągnął w ciągu całego swojego życia – powiedziała z powagą. Draco parsknął cicho śmiechem.

\- Wybacz. Ta wzruszająca przemowa dałaby lepszy efekt, gdybyś nie miała wąsów z piany na twarzy – powiedział rozbawiony. Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się słysząc to. Draco wziął serwetkę chcąc zetrzeć pianę z jej twarzy, ale zatrzymał rękę tuż przy jej twarzy jakby porażony prądem.

\- W porządku, rozumiem – powiedziała biorąc inną serwetkę i wycierając usta.

\- To naprawdę… Ja… To jest odruch Granger – powiedział opuszczając rękę.

\- Wiem. Nie mam Ci za złe. Cieszę się, że próbujesz zmienić swoje nastawienie – przyznała uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco. Kiwnął głową słysząc to i dopił swoje piwo kremowe. Czekała go długa droga.

XXXXXX

\- Przeczytaj w końcu tą książkę – powiedział Draco siadając koło Hermiony w bibliotece. Poprzedniego dnia spędzili miło czas w swoim towarzystwie w trzech miotłach rozmawiając o możliwej praktykę u Severusa Snapa oraz o przedmiotach, które chcieli studiować, czyli eliksiry w przypadku Hermiony i obrona przed czarną magią w przypadku Dracona.

\- Przeczytam, jak tylko skończę tą – obiecała wskazując na czytaną książkę.

\- „Różdżki w pojęciu Olivandera". To ma być niby ciekawe? Dziewczyno, Ty kompletnie nie masz gustu –westchnął.

\- To samo pomyślałam widząc, że siedzi z Tobą – powiedziała Lavender zatrzymując się koło ich stolika.

\- O co Ci chodzi Lavender? – zapytała Hermiona patrząc na nią nieprzychylnie.

\- Hermiona nie jesteś może pięknością, ale na pewno stać Cię na więcej niż TO –powiedziałą wskazując na Dracona. Ten westchnął patrząc na Hermionę. Brown miała rację, Hermiona nie była może oczywistą pięknością, ale była naprawdę ładną młodą kobietą, o delikatnej urodzie. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Niejedna piękność mogła jej pozazdrościć tego delikatnego uśmiechu i pięknych oczu.

\- TO jest Dracon Peetrus, mój kolega – powiedziała ostro Hermiona, zła jak Brown wyraża się o asystencie Severusa. Draco uśmiechnął się patrząc kpiąco na Lavender. Dzień przed jego przemianą chciała mu się wpakowac do łóżka, jako prezent urodzinowy.

\- _Gdyby tylko wiedziała…_ \- pomyślał rozbawiony.

\- Nieważne. Pamiętaj tylko, że zadając się z nim, Matthew nigdy nie zwróci na Ciebie uwagi – powiedziała i odeszła.

\- Ok., co za Matthew? – zapytał zdezorientowany Draco – _Czyżby nasz kochany mol książkowy miał swoją miłostkę?_ – pomyślał rozbawiony.

\- Nikt taki – powiedziała zarumieniona Hermiona.

\- No mów, jestem ciekawy. A Twoje zaróżowione policzki tylko zaostrzają moje zainteresowanie – powiedział zaciekawiony.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić. Podoba mi się pewien chłopak, ale on jest nieosiągalny – powiedziała zmieszana.

\- A to dlaczego? Ma dziewczynę? – zapytał coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

\- Nie. Skończmy ten temat, dobrze? – zapytała z nadzieją. Draco niechętnie kiwnął głową.

\- Zgoda. Ale wiedz, że bezczynnością nic nie zdziałasz. Jak masz wygrać, jeśli nie bierzesz udziału? Jeśli ktoś Ci się podoba to zrób coś z tym Granger. Inaczej będziesz tego żałować. Szkoła się skończy, a ty cały czas będziesz się zastanawiała „Co by było gdyby" – powiedział zrezygnowany.

\- Przeczytam już tą książkę od Ciebie – powiedziała chcąc mu poprawić humor. Draco wiedząc co próbuje zrobić uśmiechnął się pod nosem wręczając jej książkę.

XXXXXX

Siódmy, a tym samym ostatni, dzień, w którym istnieje Dracon Peetrus. Młody Malfoy obudził się w znakomitym humorze, na myśl, że już jutro powróci jego dawny wygląd i zadowolony udał się na śniadanie.

\- Widzę, że humor dopisuje – powiedział Severus widząc chrześniaka.

\- Dziwisz mi się? Już jutro wrócę do swojego normalnego życia – powiedział zadowolony Draco nakładając sobie śniadanie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie wszystko pozostanie po staremu – powiedział Snape wskazując dyskretnie na stół gryfonów. Dracon podążył za jego wzrokiem i spojrzał na Hermionę, która posyłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Nie będę jej dokuczał, gdy wrócę jako Draco Malfoy – powiedział jedząc.

\- Tylko tyle? – zapytał rozczarowany Severus.

\- A co chciałeś jeszcze? – zapytał zdziwiony Dracon.

\- Nie wiem, może prócz obojętności skierowanej w jej stronę, chciałbym, abyś był miły – powiedział. Draco zamyślony pokręci głową nalewając sobie soku dyniowego.

\- Nie. Nie jest łatwo się zmienić, Granger jest miła, ale nie zostaniemy nigdy przyjaciółmi. Zrozumiałem jednak jak to jest być ofiarą kpin i nie zrobię jej tego. To dla mnie duży postęp. Uszanuj to wuju – powiedział patrząc na starszego czarodzieja.

\- Masz rację, nie mogę Cię zmusić do natychmiastowej przemiany – westchnął i sam wziął się za jedzenie. Draco westchnął cicho i ponownie spojrzał na stół domu lwa, ale Hermiony już przy nim nie było.

XXXXXX

Myślała nad słowami Draco. Miał rację. Matthew jej się podobał, niedługo szkoła się skończy i będzie się zastanawiać co by było, gdyby jednak wyznała mu swoje uczucia. Nie chciała tego. Była gryfonką, gryfoni słynęli z odwagi. Zebrała się więc w sobie i wyszła na błonia, gdzie zwykle przesiadywał Matthew. Tak go najczęściej widziała. Był i tym razem. Stał nad jeziorem i rzucał kamienie do jeziora. Westchnęła cicho dla uspokojenia i złączyła dłonie, które trzęsły się jej z nerwów. Niepewnym krokiem do niego podeszła.

\- Matthew – powiedziała cicho. Chłopak odwrócił się w jej stronę uśmiechając się.

\- Hermiona, cześć. Co tam? – zapytał z uroczym uśmiechem, od którego serce Hermiony przyspieszyło.

\- Ja… Zastanawiałam się, czy masz plany na następną sobotę – powiedziała patrząc mu woczy, które wyrażały w tym momencie zaskoczenie.

\- Och – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Podobasz mi się od pewnego czasu i chciałabym Cię lepiej poznać. Wiem, że gryfoni i ślizgoni niezbyt za sobą przepadają, ale już nie raz rozmawialiśmy i nie jesteś jak reszta. Lubię Cię i kto wie. Może coś z tego będzie – powiedziała szybko, mówiła co ślina jej na usta przyniosła. Nie chciała go przestraszyć, co właśnie najprawdopodobniej zrobiła.

\- Hermiona jesteś naprawdę miła, ale nie umówię się z Tobą – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Rozumiem. Nie podobam Ci się – uśmiechnęła się zawiedziona.

\- Nie, to nie to. Jesteś ładna i Cię lubię, ale nie mógłbym umawiać się z kimś nieczystej krwi – powiedział niepewnie. Hermiona skamieniała patrząc na niego oszołomiona – Przepraszam – dodał i odszedł szybko do zamku, zostawiając ją samą.

XXXXXX

Nie było jej w bibliotece, co było zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę, ze to właśnie tam się umówili. A przecież Hermiona nigdy się nie spóźnia, jest zbyt zorganizowana. Wyszedł z biblioteki i poszedł ją szukać. Zirytował się widząc ją nad jeziorem. Zapomniała o nim. Zły poszedł w jej kierunku, ale zwolnił słysząc jej płacz.

\- Granger – powiedział zdziwiony podchodząc do niej.

\- Zrobiłam jak mi radziłeś. Zaprosiłam go, powiedziałam, ze mi się podoba – powiedziała zapłakana ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie był zainteresowany? – zapytał przyglądając się jej.

\- Powiedział, że nie umówi się ze mną, bo jestem nieczystej krwi – szepnęła drżącym z emocji głosem.

\- Chwila moment. Matthew… Mówisz o Matthew Zabinim? Kuzynie Blaisa Zabiniego? Przeciez to skończony kretyn! – warknął, a ta rozpłakała się głośniej. Draco zmieszał się nie wiedząc co zrobić. Nie wiedział jak może ją pocieszyć.

\- Zawsze już tak będzie? Będę dyskryminowana ze względu na moją krew? Przecież to nie moja wina, że urodziłam się w rodzinie mugoli! A nawet jeśli to nie żałuję! Kocham moją rodzinę, nie rozumiem, skąd ta obsesja na punkcie krwi! – krzyknęła szlochając. Draco zamyślony przyglądał się jej. Podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem i cały spięty przytulił ją do siebie. Hermiona zszokowana nie wiedziała jak zareagować.

\- Przecież się mnie brzydzisz – szepnęła nie chcąc się poruszyć, aby go nie odstraszyć. Draco nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Widząc jej łzy nie mógł postąpić inaczej.

\- Siedź cicho i oddaj uścisk, bo czuję się jak kretyn – szepnął. Zaśmiała się cicho i wtuliła w niego układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Draco zamknął oczy głaszcząc ją po plecach.

\- Nie jest Ciebie wart. Ani Ciebie, ani tego, abyś wylewała swoje łzy – powiedział cicho odsuwając się od niej i złapał jej twarz w swoje dłonie, kciukami ścierając jej łzy. Spojrzała mu w oczy zdziwiona. Już się nie spinał, a tym bardziej się nie odsuwał.

\- Nie brzydzę się Tobą Hermiona – szepnął. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie słysząc to.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała cicho z wdzięcznością i wtuliła sięw niego ponownie – Cieszę się, że tu jesteś – dodała szczerze. Zmieszał się odsuwając.

\- Co? Jednak za wcześnie? – zapytała blednąc.

\- Nie, nie. Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu ja… - zaciął się. Nie mógł powiedzieć o tym, że Draco Peetrus znika, że już go nie będzie. Nie po tym co przeszła.

\- Co jest Draco? – zapytała zmartwiona.

\- W tą sobotę idziemy do Hogsmeade? – wymyślił na poczekaniu. Ta odetchnęła uśmiechając się i kiwając głową zadowolona.

XXXXXX

Wszedł do dormitorium Blaisa niczym burza, rozglądając się za nim, ale tego jak na złość nigdzie nie było.

\- Cholera, Blaise! Diable! – zawołał waląc w drzwi do łazienki.

\- Draco to nieodpowiedni moment! – odkrzyknął z łazienki zakręcając wodę.

\- Mam to gdzieś, musimy porozmawiać – powiedział, zaklęciem otwierając drzwi i wszedł. Stanął w miejscu zaskoczony widząc pod prysznicem Diabła z Pansy Parkinson.

\- Draco.. – powiedziała niepewnie, zakrywając się szybko ręcznikiem, ale podniósł rękę nie dając jej dokończyć.

\- Pansy w porządku. Nie byliśmy na wyłączność. Nie byliśmy nawet parą – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej.

\- Tak, ale chcę Ci to wytłumaczyć. To nie tak, że wskoczyłam innemu do łóżka, bo wyglądasz nieciekawie. Zależało mi na Tobie, ale przez ten tydzień zbliżyłam się do Blaisa i zrozumiałam, że Ty nigdy nie spojrzysz na mnie inaczej niż na przyjaciółkę. Prawda? – zapytała niepewnie.

\- Prawda Pansy. I cieszę się, że dałaś sobie ze mną spokój. Diabeł to fajny chłopak i naprawdę będę Wam kibicował – powiedział szczerze na co Parkinson uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Blaise odchrząknął owijając ręcznik wokół bioder.

\- Ok., to wszystko jest naprawdę wzruszające, ale błagam Smoku. Przerwałeś w dość kluczowym momencie – jęknął za co dostał w głowę od Pansy.

\- Jesteś idiotą – warknęła i wyszła.

\- Hej co ja takiego zrobiłem? – zapytał za nią zaskoczony.

\- Wyjaśnię Ci to i będziesz mógł ja przeprosić, ale nie za darmo – powiedział Draco opierając się o zaparowane lustro.

\- Ok., co chcesz? Ognistą whiskey, miesiąc służenia? – zapytał Blaise wychodząc spod prysznica.

\- Chcę eliksiru wielosokowanego z tym samym włosem co ostatnio. Jeszcze przez tydzień chcę pozostać w tej postaci – powiedział poważnie Draco.

\- Na mózg Ci padło? Nie. Smoku nie. Po tym co zobaczyłem? Jak Cię traktują? Chciałem Ci dać nauczkę, ale nie taką. Wiem, że przesadziłem. Dlaczego chcesz sam się na to skazać? Przecież już jutro będziesz mógł być starym sobą – powiedział nie rozumiejąc.

\- O to chodzi Blaise. Ja nie chcę być starym sobą. Ktoś mnie potrzebuję, nie mogę w tej chwili zniknąć. Draco Peetrus nie może jeszcze zniknąć – sprostował. Blaise westchnął przeczesując wilgotne włosy i wyszedł z nim do pokoju dając mu fiolkę z eliksirem i odpowiedni włos.

-To ostatni włos, masz tydzień, ani dnia więcej – ostrzegł, a Draco uśmiechnął się biorąc fiolkę i wrzucając do niej rudy włos.

\- Starczy. Dzięki – powiedział wychodząc.

\- Chwila moment! Miałeś mi pomóc z Pansy! – krzyknął za nim.

\- Za to jak mnie urządziłeś? Radź sobie sam! – zaśmiał się odchodząc.

\- Wiedziałem – mruknął Zabini uśmiechając się pod nosem.

XXXXXX

\- Myślałem, że pozbyłem się asystenta – powiedział Severus patrząc na Dracona przy śniadaniu. Malfoy wzruszył ramionami uśmiechając się.

\- Jeszcze przez tydzień będziesz miał pomoc przy sprawdzaniu esejów tępych uczniów – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Czyżby Pan Zabini znowu dolał Ci do ognistej eliksiru wieloskokowego? – zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, a Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, sam to sobie zrobiłem – powiedział szczerze.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że tak spodobał Ci się wygląd – powiedział z sarkazmem Severus. Draco zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Merlinie, w życiu! Ale… Dracona Malfoya fałszywie uwielbiają dziesiątki osób. Dracona Peetrusa nie znoszą dziesiątki, ale prawdziwie lubi go jedna osoba. I to mi się podoba. Ta jedna osoba, która lubi mnie za to kim jestem. Akceptuje moje wady – powiedział spoglądając na Hermionę uczącą się przed zajęciami przy swoim stole.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze się zakochasz – powiedział Severus widząc to.

\- W Granger? To kujonka, kompletnie nie w moim stylu – powiedział zaskoczony Malfoy.

\- Ja byłem zakochany w kujonce. Tak gorliwej jak Granger. Też była mugolaczką. I najwspanialszą osobą jaką w życiu spotkałem – powiedział Severus klepiąc chrześniaka po plecach i poszedł na zajęcia.

XXXXXX

Przez parę dni swój czas spędzał tylko z Hermioną, ale nie żałował. Wręcz przeciwnie, pragnął spędzać z nią każdą wolną chwilę. Był pod wrażeniem jej intelektu, wrażliwości. Z zaciekawieniem słuchał jej opinii na różne tematy, które poruszali. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z dziewczynami, interesowało go tylko ich ciało. Kiedy już zdarzało się, ze rozmawiali, zwykle nie miały nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Nie to, co Hermiona.

\- Wciąż lecisz na tego kretyna? – zapytał Draco wskazując na Matthew, który spacerował po błoniach. Oni sami siedzieli pod drzewem rozmawiając.

\- Nie, przeszło mi. Chyba bardziej zauroczył mnie jego wygląd, ale przyznaje to z niechęcią – uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- Wygląd jest ważny – przyznał Draco kiwając głową.

\- Może, ale nie najważniejszy. Ważne jest to, co jest w środku. Uroda przemija – powiedziała patrząc na niego.

\- To prawda. Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Poleciałabym na kogoś z moim wyglądem? – zaśmiał się.

\- Jeśli byłby taki jak Ty? Z zachowania? Z dobroci? Z wytrwałości? Z całą pewnością tak – powiedziała poważnie. Draco przestał się śmiać patrząc na nią zaskoczony. Nie kłamała, widział to. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, dotykając czule jego policzka i przybliżyła do niego chcąc pocałować. Draco nie wiedział ci zrobić. Chciał tego. Chciał, aby doszło do tego pocałunku. Ale to byłby Draco Peetrus, którego niedługo już nie będzie. Jeśli Peetrus zdobędzie serce Hermiony to czy Malfoy będzie miał szanse?

\- Nie – szepnął odsuwając się. Spojrzała na niego zawstydzona i odsunęła się upokorzona wstając.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała smutna i uciekła do zamku. Draco patrzył za nią przygnębiony. Nie powinien tego ciągnąć, nie pod tą postacią.

XXXXXX

Opuścił zamek nie żegnając się z nią. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Myślała, że się przyjaźnią. Poczuła nawet do niego coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Nie obchodziło ją jak wygląda. Liczyło się to jaki był. I może z początku był szorstki, zły. Ale zmienił się. Nie całkiem, wciąż walczył. Przemiana wciąż miała w nim miejsce. Ale chciała mu w niej pomóc. Starała się wyciągnąć od profesora Snapa adres do Draco, ale ten uśmiechał się tylko na wpół złośliwie, na wpół rozbawiony i zbywał ją nie udzielając żadnych konkretnych informacji. Na domiar złego do zamku powrócił Draco Malfoy. Postanowiła go unikać, aby oszczędzić sobie nerwów, ale on jakby ją śledził. Był w bibliotece wtedy kiedy ona, spacerował po błoniach wtedy kiedy ona, wpadała na niego co chwilę na korytarzu. Czuła jego wzrok podczas posiłków. Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi. Pomimo tych wszystkich „przypadkowych" spotkań i ukradkowych spojrzeń, nie odezwał się do niej ani razu. Nie obraził jej, ani z niej nie zaszydził. Chcąc oderwać swoje myśli od jej Dracona zajęła się rozwiązywaniem zagadki dziwnego zachowania Malfoya.

XXXXXX

\- Czemu po prostu do niej nie zagadasz Smoku? Przecież Ci na niej zależy – powiedział Blaise głaszcząc Pansy po plecach, podczas gdy ta siedziała mu na kolanach wtulona w niego. Draco patrzył na przyjaciół przygnębiony. Nie miał odwagi porozmawiać z Hermioną. Nie wiedział w ogóle jak tę rozmowę miałby zacząć. Ona nienawidziła Dracona Malfoya. Wolał spędzić wieczność wyglądając jak brzydal i być z Hermioną, niż wyglądać jak teraz i być bez niej.

\- To nie jest takie proste – mruknął.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, nie pozwól, aby strach Tobą kierował – powiedziała Pansy.

\- Tym w związkach zawsze łatwo jest mówić – powiedział zirytowany i wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego idąc na błonia.

\- Malfoy – powiedziała Hermiona doganiając go. Zatrzymał się zszokowany nie wiedząc czego on niego chce. Spojrzał na nią, starając się wyglądać pewny siebie, ale wiedział po jej minie, że mu to nie wyszło.

\- Co jest Granger? – zapytał unikając jej wzroku. Wzięła głęboki wdech i zbierając w sobie siły zapytała to co nurtowało ją od jakiegoś czasu.

\- To byłeś Ty, prawda? – zapytała.

\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział spięty, co tylko utwierdziło Hermionę w przekonaniu, że miała rację.

\- Owszem, wiesz. To samo imię, chociaż jest naprawdę rzadkie. Szukałeś w bibliotece książek o eliksirze wieloskokowym. Twój wstręt do mugolaków. Zniknięcie, akurat na czas JEGO pobytu i Twój powrót, akurat w momencie kiedy ON zniknął – szepnęła.

\- Nie wiem o kim mówisz Granger. Co za ON? – warknął starając się złością zamaskować strach.

\- To Ty byłeś Peetrusem, nie udawaj – poprosiła. Spojrzał na nią wiedząc, że nie może dłużej kłamać i kiwnął głową przyznając jej rację.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie domyśliłam się wcześniej. To było przecież takie oczywiste! Zrobiłeś to dla zabawy? Nie rozumiem, po co Ci to było? – zapytała z żalem. Nie odzywał się nie potrafiąc otworzyć przed nią. To nie było to samo. Teraz był stuprocentowym sobą. Nie potrafił się obnażyć, powiedzieć co czuję. Stał milcząc i patrząc w czubki swoich butów. Bardzo pragnął jej wszystko wyjaśnić. Zmienić się, dla niej, dla siebie. Nie potrafił, było za wcześnie.

\- Jasne… Stara postawa Draco Malfoya. Mieć wszystko gdzieś i dbać tylko o własną reputacje. A że po drodze skrzywdzi się uczucia głupiej szlamy? Mała szkoda, co? – szepnęła. On jednak wciąż uparcie milczał, co tylko jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało jej ból. Odwróciła się i odeszła zostawiając go samego.

XXXXXX

Każdy mówił o przemianie Draco Malfoya. Z dnia na dzień zauważano zmianę w nim. Przestał obrażać innych. Z czasem zaczął rozmawiać z mugolakami i zdrajcami krwi. Po czasie z niektórymi z nich się nawet zaprzyjaźnił. Trwało to kilka miesięcy. Przemiana ta nie była dla niego łatwa. Musiał wyprzeć się swoim pierwszych instynktów, musiał pracować nad sobą dniami i nocami. Działać wbrew temu co wpajano mu od dziecka. Hermiona zauważyła tę zmianę, obserwowała jego starania. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od feralnego dnia na błoniach. Czasami jedno przyłapywało drugie na wpatrywaniu się. Niekiedy ich spojrzenia się krzyżowały. Nie zamienili jednak ze sobą słowa. Mimo, że Hermiona chciała z nim porozmawiać była zbyt dumna. To ona podeszła do niego tamtego dnia. To on milczał, nie chciał jej odpowiedzieć. To on powinien zrobić pierwszy krok. Natomiast Draco był zbyt tchórzliwy by porozmawiać z Hermioną. Im dłużej czekał tym trudniej mu było z nią porozmawiać. Bał się, że nie będzie miał już na to szansy.

Szkoła się skończyła. Nie porozmawiał z nią. Kiedy już zebrał się na odwagę, zobaczył jak rozmawia z Matthew. Jaki sens miałaby ta rozmowa? Odgrzebywanie starych ran? Ona najwidoczniej już zapomniała. I on postanowił zrobić to samo. Całe wakacje starał się wyprzeć uczucia jakie do niej żywił. Całe wakacje starał się o niej nie myśleć. Spotykał się z innymi kobietami, ale gdy miało dojść do zbliżenia wycofywał się. Były piękne, ale w środku były puste. Nie wystarczał już mu tylko wygląd. Pragnął miłości.

XXXXXX

\- Pamiętaj, to że jesteś moim chrześniakiem nie daje Ci dodatkowych uprawnień. Masz pracować ciężko, bez marudzenia, dawać z siebie wszystko i nie nawalać. Będę Cię traktować tak samo jak drugiego praktykanta – powiedział Severus idąc z Draconem do Wielkiej Sali. Wrócił tu na rok szkolny już nie jako uczeń, a jako praktykant Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

\- Masz drugiego praktykanta? Myślałem, że nikogo nie przyjmujesz. Że przyjąłeś tylko mnie ze względu na nasze relacje – powiedział zdziwiony Draco patrząc na wuja.

\- Myliłeś się. Przyjąłem Cię, bo masz niesamowitą smykałkę do tego przedmiotu. Widzę w Tobie nie tylko talent, ale i pasję. To samo zauważyłem u jednej z uczennic z Twojego rocznika. Tyle, że ona będzie odbywała praktyki szkoląc się na Mistrzynię Eliksirów – powiedział. Draco stanął jak wryty tuż w wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Ty chyba nie mówisz o…? – zapytał cicho i spojrzał szybko na stół nauczycielski, przy którym siedziała osoba, której nie mógł pozbyć się nie tylko ze swoich myśli, ale i z serca.

\- Dostałeś kolejną szansę, nie schrzań jej – szepnął Severus i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu. Hermiona przywitała się z Severusem i spojrzała na Draco, który podszedł siadając obok niej.

\- Granger – skinął jej głową starając się opanować drżenie głosu.

\- Malfoy – powiedziała cicho, również spinając głową w geście przywitania.

\- Dostałaś się na praktykę. Gratuluję, marzyłaś o tym – powiedział. Podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, słysząc, że nie tylko się z nią przywitał, ale też zaczął rozmowę.

\- Profesor Snape sam zaproponował mi staż – przyznała. Draco zaskoczony spojrzał na wuja, który posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. Były ślizgon uśmiechnął się delikatnie, rozumiejąc.

\- _Nie zmarnuję tej szansy_ – pomyślał patrząc na Hermionę.

XXXXXX

Wiedział, że wcześnie zaczynała zajęcia. Przyszedł pod jej dormitorium zbierając odwagę, aby zapukać. Wiedział, że nie podda się, zdobędzie ją, nawet jeśli miałby konkurować z Matthew.

\- Malfoy – powiedziała Hermiona wychodząc z pokoju. Draco przeklął w myślach za to, że został przyłapany na czatowaniu pod jej dormitorium.

\- Cześć – powiedział chcąc jakoś zacząć.

\- Co Ty tutaj robisz? – zapytała zdziwiona wychodząc z pokoju i zamykając go na klucz.

\- Już wychodzisz? Masz asystować na zajęciach dopiero za godzinę – powiedział szybko widząc to.

\- A Ty skąd to wiesz? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- _Cholera, jestem kretynem_ – pomyślał – Zapytałem Severusa. Chciałem porozmawiać o tym co między nami zaszło w szkole. Wytłumaczyć się, wyjaśnić – powiedział szczerze.

\- Mam chwilę czasu, możemy się przejść – powiedziała słysząc to. Kiwnął głową idąc z nią w kierunku wyjścia z zamku.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, dobrze? Tak będzie łatwiej. Później mogę odpowiedzieć na pytania, jeśli jakieś będziesz miała – powiedział z nadzieją. Kiwnęła głową na znak zgody – Blaise zrobił mi kawał na urodziny. Stąd wziął się mój wygląd. Pierwszy raz w życiu zrozumiałem jak to jest być ofiarą kpin. Nie było to zbyt miłe. Postanowiłem, że sam nie chcę taki być. Szczególnie, gdy skrzywdziłem jedyną osobę, która była dla mnie miła. Skrzywdziłem Ciebie i bardzo tego żałuję. Kiedy chciałaś mnie pocałować spanikowałem, bo zrozumiałem, że chcę być z Tobą. Ja. Nie Draco Peetrus. Potem nie mogłem zebrać się na odwagę, aby z Tobą porozmawiać. Nienawidziłaś Malfoya, nienawidziłaś mnie. Zanim zdążyłem z Tobą porozmawiać Ty odkryłaś prawdę. A mnie zamurowało. Miałem wewnętrzną blokadę i nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa. Nie byłem Ciebie wart, ale postanowiłem to zmienić. Postanowiłem zmienić siebie. Dokończyć to co właściwie razem zaczęliśmy, bo to Ty byłaś bodźcem, który zmusił mnie do zmiany – zatrzymał się patrząc na nią – Pod koniec szkoły chciałem Ci to wszystko powiedzieć, ale zauważyłem, że rozmawiasz z Matthew. Wiem, że kiedyś coś do niego czułaś, ale wiedz, że ja się nie poddam. Nie oddam Cię temu kretynowi bez walki – powiedział twardo, głaszcząc ją po policzku.

\- Draco… Ty idioto – westchnęła cicho, rozkoszując się jego dotykiem.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Matthew chciał się umówić, ale mu odmówiłam. To musiałeś zobaczyć, bo tylko wtedy z nim rozmawiałam. Mówiłam Ci, to było zauroczenie jego urodą. Coś zupełnie innego niż z Tobą – powiedziała ciepło.

\- Bo byłem brzydalem? – zaśmiał się.

\- Nie. Bo z nim to było zauroczenie. W Tobie się zakochałam – zarumieniła się. Draco przestał się śmiać patrząc na nią.

\- Cholera, to już pewne – westchnął.

\- Co jest pewne?- zapytała z mocno bijącym sercem. Przyciągnął ją do siebie wpijając się w jej usta.

-To, że jestem tylko Twój. To, że cię kocham. To, że już Cię nie opuszczę i nie dam Ci odejść – mruczał zadowolony. Zaśmiała się z ulgą, szczęśliwa.

\- Kto by pomyślał, ze z Ciebie taki romantyk? – zapytała z uśmiechem obejmując go za szyję. Prychnął słysząc to.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, dobrze Ci radzę – powiedział z sarkastycznym uśmiechem. Tak, był pewnym siebie narcyzem. Tak, uwielbiał denerwować ludzi. Sarkazm i kpina to jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Ale ona to wszystko w nim kochała. Pokochała jego zalety jak i wady. Pokochała go nie za wygląd, ale za to jaki jest. Pokazała mu co znaczy kochać, a on odwdzięczył się jej oddając jej siebie całego.

XXXXXX

\- Profesor Malfoy! Pani Malfoy! – krzyknął trzecioklasista podbiegając do Hermiony.

\- Słucham Longbottom – uśmiechnęła się miło do ucznia.

\- Bójka w lochach – powiedział zdyszany.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała i pobiegł do lochów, gdzie zebrał się spory tłum wokół dwóch walczących uczniów. Hermiona przywołała ich różdżki, a tłum gapiów widząc jej wyraz twarzy ulotnił się szybko.

\- O co tym razem poszło? – zapytała zła.

\- Bo… Mamo… - zaczął niepewnie szesnastoletni Severus.

\- My tylko ćwiczyliśmy mamo, przysięgam – zająkał się czternastoletni Colin.

\- Rozumiem, że rodzeństwo nie jest zawsze ze sobą w zgodzie, ale wasze ciągłe kłótnie zaczynają robić się uciążliwe – westchnęła – Bądźcie jak wasza młodsza siostra. Rose nie zdarza się uczestniczyć w bójkach – dodała ostro.

\- Jest dopiero na pierwszym roku, daj jej czas – uśmiechnął się Colin. Severus zaśmiał się przybijając z nim piątkę.

\- No nie! Jeszcze chwilę temu walczyliście! – załamała ręce i usłyszała za sobą cichy śmiech, a następnie poczuła jak silne ramiona obejmują ją w pasie tuląc do siebie.

\- Chłopcy, radzę Wam uciekać póki jeszcze możecie – powiedział rozbawiony Draco.

\- Dzięki tato – uśmiechnął się Severus i uciekł z Colinem.

\- Twoi synowie są nieznośni – poskarżyła się odwracając przodem do męża.

\- Dlaczego to są zawsze tylko moi synowie, kiedy robią takie rzeczy? - zaśmiał się całując ją w czoło.

\- Bo to Twoje geny. Moje ujawniają się w ich wynikach w nauce – powiedziała uśmiechając się niewinnie.

\- Dwadzieścia lat razem, a ten uśmiech zawsze działa –zamruczał całując czule żonę. Zaśmiała się mu w usta, gładząc go po karku.

\- Nie ma Pan lekcji profesorze Malfoy? – zamruczała mu do ucha.

\- Poczytają sobie coś póki nie przyjdę. Obrona przed czarną magią to nie tylko rzucanie uroków. A Twoja klasa poradzi sobie bez Ciebie tą chwilę? – zapytał zadowolony błądząc nosem po jej szyi.

\- Draco, mówiąc, że to będzie „chwila", nie zachęcasz mnie do opuszczenia eliksirów – powiedziała z sarkazmem, na co ponownie zaśmiał się, tym razem głośniej.

\- Przejęłaś za dużo moich cech – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Tak to już bywa. Sam mówiłeś. Dwadzieścia lat razem – powiedziała zadowolona.

\- W tym osiemnaście jako małżeństwo. Najszczęśliwsze lata w moim życiu – przyznał patrząc jej w oczy.

\- A jednak wciąż bywasz romantyczny – szepnęła wzruszona.

\- Miewam swoje chwilę – uśmiechnął się całując ją czule.


End file.
